The invention relates to a device for access control, with authorisations being stored on a ticket in form of a barcode, with a reader unit which is connected to an evaluation unit which optionally triggers signalling means and/or blocking means for an access.
Devices for the access control of persons have become known for ski-lifts and cable cars as well as for other places with public access. Such devices are also used in buildings whose access is reserved to a certain circle of persons. Usually, access is organised in form of access tracks which allow the passage of one person each. Within such access tracks there is a blocking apparatus which is frequently arranged as a pivot barrier. The pivot barrier is released after the performed check of the access authorisation.
The known systems mostly use tickets in the cheque-card format, with a barcode being printed on one of the narrow sides of the ticket which contains the access authorisation information. This ticket must be inserted with the barcode facing forward into the card orifice of the reader unit. Within the card orifice there is disposed a barcode scanner which scans a list rectangularly to the direction of insertion. If during the inserting process the barcode is read by the scanner, the information can be evaluated and, depending on the same, a signal can be issued.
Reader units have also become known which are provided with a motive draw-in for the ticket. In this case barcodes are used which are printed on the tickets in the longitudinal direction of the ticket and are read by means of laser diodes.
The invention has the object of avoiding the disadvantage of the known systems in that the insertion of the ticket is very difficult and time-consuming. In order to secure a reliable reading of the barcode, the card orifice must correspond very precisely to the dimensions of the ticket in the known systems. It is accordingly difficult to meet the insertion slot. Moreover, the invention is based on the finding that the possibility of using different ticket formats substantially facilitates the application of automatic access controls.
The invention provides that the reader unit is provided with an insertion zone for tickets which is dimensioned larger than the ticket format and that the reader unit comprises a multidirectional laser scanner which scans through a window the entire insertion zone in several lines which stand at an angle to one another.
Such an arrangement allows especially using tickets both in the format of air-travel tickets as well as such in the format of cheque cards when the insertion zone is arranged as a V-shaped card orifice with a clearance of more than 80 millimeters. If the insertion zone is arranged as V-shaped card orifice which is provided in the upper enclosing wall with a transparent window and if a multidirectional laser scanner is arranged above said window, the barcode will also be read independent of the ticket""s position in the case that the ticket is positioned in an inclined manner.
When the pivot barrier is provided in the known manner with two blocking means which form on either side of the pivot barrier an access each, the first reader unit can be used for entrance access and a second reader unit for exit purposes.